iHypnotized Love
by SamLuvzFreddie
Summary: Sam's older cousin, Chris, is a hypnotist and visits Seattle to be on iCarly. When he hypnotizes Sam and makes her say all her secrets LIVE on iCarly, what will happen? Seddie, duh. By the way, this is my first story ever. Be easy on me. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey! :D First story I've ever made on FanFiction, so go easy on me. I know this sucks, no need to point it out.**

**Disclaimer: Um, if I owned iCarly, the second part of iOMG would've been out by now! But, sadly, I don't so... Continue with the reading :D**

"And that..." Sam said into the camera,

"Is how you make Gibbaroni with cheese!" Carly finished as the camera swung to the middle of the room, showing Gibby in a large pot filled with pasta shells and cheese... Oh, how Sam wished she could eat it. But, Shay made her swear she wouldn't jump into the pot and inhale the entire thing. But of course, who would want to eat something that had a Gibby in it?

Sam pressed a button on their famous blue remote, cueing the fake applause. Gibby slowly picked himself up from the pot, leaving tracks of cheese on the ground as he made his way towards the studio door.

Freddie quickly called out, "Watch out, Gib, the floor will be slippery from all the-" Before he could finish, the sound of falling and loud groaning filled the trio's ears, "Cheese sauce."

Carly and Sam smiled at the camera awkwardly before going on to the next segment.

"Today, we have a very special guest with us," Carly smiled at the camera.

"Yes, yes we do, Carly." Sam grinned, "A few days ago, we e-mailed my older cousin, Chris, to come visit us in Seattle and be on iCarly," She enthusiastically told the viewers.

"And I know what you're thinking. 'What makes Chris so awesome and special to be on iCarly?' " Carly finished.

Sam added, "Well, Chris is an amazing hypnotist, so we invited him to show his skills to all of you watching!"

"So lets get him out here!" She pressed the applause button once again and Chris came from the back of the studio with an excited smile across his face, pulling his little cousin into a big hug. He was like any average 23 year old man. He didn't wear any fancy, black suit clothes like some magicians. He wore a regular blue and red striped shirt **(A/N: Wink wink ;D) **and blue jean pants. His hair was dirty blonde, somewhat resembling to Sam's curly blonde hair.

"Welcome to the show, Chris," Carly told him, standing to his right.

"Thanks, Its great to be here! I'm a huge fan." He responded. "So, you're gonna show us some of your hypnotic hynotisim?" Sam asked to her cousin.

"Why, yes I am. But, I'll need one of you to volunteer." Carly, being herself, declined the offer. Freddie shook his head no, and said, "I've got to, uh, operate the camera, and stuff like that,"

"Oh puh-lease. You're just afraid to do it, Benson," Sam smirked at the brunette, knowing that she was right.

"Oh, really? Then why don't you do it?" He retorted back.

"Fine, I will." Chris grinned, and said, "Okay, Sammie, you just.. stand right here," He said as he positioned her in front of him, but a few feet back, "And stare at this gold watch as I move it back and forth. Try to stay focused and don't let anything distract you." She nodded.

"Whoa, where'd you get the gold watch?" Carly asked.

"Garage sale." Wow.

"Okay, you ready?" He asked Sam as she stiffened herself in place.

"Ready."

He began swinging the watch in a slow rythm. Sam's eyes moved along with it, staying as focused as possible. It moved not too fast, but not too slow. Actually, to Sam, it was pretty relaxing. After a few moments, Chris said in a low-tone, "You are getting sleepy... You are getting very sleepy... When I count to 3... You will fall asleep... Into a deep, nice sleep... And you will fall under my commands," The blonde's eyes slowly drooped lower and lower as he said this.

"1... 2... 3!" Just as he said, her eyes quickly shut together, and her head hung down as if she was examining the wood floor. Carly watched this, and smiled in awe. "Wow, that is so cool!" She applauded. He beamed a smile before approaching Sam. "Now, when I count to three, you will wake up and tell all of your deepest secrets here on iCarly," He mischievously said to the sleeping blonde.

"What?" Carly didn't necessarily have to say 'what'; Her shocked expression said it itself.

"1..." Chris began counting slowly, ignoring Carly's expression of appall and Freddie's expression of,_ "Is this man crazy?" _(Although his expression said that, his mind said, "Well, he is related to Sam.")

"Chris, I don't think thats a good idea," Carly exclaimed, trying to stop him.

"2..." _Dang it._

"I mean, she doesn't deserve to have all of her secrets told live," She continued.

"3...!'' Sam's head snapped up, observing her surroundings. _What happened? _She thought to herself. Her vision was a bit hazy, but from what she could see, there was Carly standing behind Chris, giving him a look that made her thankful that her friend didn't have heat vision. And then, there was Freddie, who was white as a ghost. "Uh... Why are you guys all staring at me?" Sam asked.

"N-No reason," Carly lied.

"Well, Okay then... But I don't mind when Freddie stares at me, I stare at him all the time." _What'd I just say?_

Both her hands fell onto her mouth, covering it hard. Freddie's eyes buldged out, and she could hear Carly mutter, "Oh dear god..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this sucked. :P<strong>

**Next chapter coming some time soon. I hope. First story, go easy on me.**

**And I'm starting my new story on Seddie soon, so check that out. :)**

**.Seddie. -SLF. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey! :D I'm back with another chapter of 'iHypnotized Love'. Hope you enjoy. :D (P.S: Sorry if it sucks. Can't please everyone.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my character Chris. Dan Schneider is the lucky man who gets to work with the talented cast and crew of iCarly. TEAM DAN! **

**-x.o.x.o- **

Okay, so maybe it would've been a good idea to shut off the camera when Freddie had the chance. Maybe it would've been easier for Carly to duct-tape Sam's mouth shut. Maybe it would've been better to murder Chris for putting her under a hypnotic spell. Maybe it would've been better if Spencer wasn't drinking fruit juice while he was watching their webcast.

Too late for that, huh?

Only half an hour ago did Sam suddenly (and randomly) said aloud that she 'stares' at Freddie. Of course, it was only because she was commanded to tell her secrets on iCarly. She never meant to say it, let alone would've wanted to. Again, it was too late for her to take back what she said.

-Half an hour ago, during iCarly-

"Um.. Sam, m-maybe we should, you know, get you out of here.." Carly whispered, grabbing the blonde's wrist, making a run for the door.

"Carly, the show isn't over yet," Chris smiled. Before Carly could get to the door with Sam being dragged from behind, the 6 foot tall man blocked her way. The only other way was the elevator, but Spencer somehow 'broke' it yesterday night. **Dang it.** "Hey, Sam, isn't there something on your mind you want to tell _everyone_?" Chris asked in an irksome manner.

"No, no, no- she does not!" Freddie quickly butted in, waving his left arm in exaggeration while the right one held his camera.

"Oh, yes. Yes she does." Chris smirked, knowingly. Sam gave him her famous "Run-or-I-will-chop-you-up-and-feed-you-to-Guppy" look. Sadly, Chris didn't move an inch. "I-I don't have anything to say," Sam stuttered. Inside, she was urging to just scream it out. Yell out the biggest secret she has been keeping from everyone. The secret she only trusted Chris to know (Bad idea, Sam. **Bad idea**.) It was a secret that not even Carly knew. Her best friend. "Sam, what is he talking about?"

"Nothing! Just forget it! Like the time I forgot to feed Fluffypoo."

"My hamster?" Carly gasped. Sam nodded slowly, knowing she was in for a lecture later about how to take care of living things for longer than 3 weeks without it dying or being severly injured.

"I thought you said he ran away!"

"What kind of hamster runs away?" Freddie asked. Both Carly and Sam shrugged. _Yeah, what kind of hamster does run away?_

"Tell her, Sammie. Tell her the secret you've been hiding for a month and a half." Chris told her.

There was a long silence. _**(Why the heck doesn't Freddie just shut off the camera?)**_

"Sam, we both know that if you don't tell her, I will."

_This could ruin my friendship with Carly! _Sam told herself in her mind. _What do I do? Jump out the window? No, that'll just get me killed... _

Finally, Sam couldn't keep it inside of her any longer. The words slipped from her tongue faster than the time she tried T-Bo's "Banana-Booger Smoothie". She thought it said "Banana-Butter" although, that'd be equally disgusting. What was she thinking...

"Me and Freddie are dating!

A gasp escaped from Carly's mouth while downstairs, Spencer's fruit juice was just 'spit-taked' all over the loft couch. "Great, now I'm probably going to have to clean that up," Spencer muttered to himself while he overlooked the stained couch. "Or... I can go the Groovy Smoothies, enjoy a nice Blueberry Banana Blitz and blame global warming for it." He looked down at the mess, and looked up to the door. "I better go get money first."

"Um.. that wasn't the secret I was talking about," Her cousin replied. _**(You can bet Sam was really wishing she had a shank right now.)**_

"Then, what stinkin' secret were you talking about?" Sam shouted angrily, obviously ticked off by her misunderstanding. How could he not have been talking about her secret of dating Freddie?

"The one about you stealin' 50 bucks from Carly's purse, duh." The curly blonde's eyes twitched as she fought back the thought of killing her cousin on iCarly where a possible police may be watching her every move. _**(Oh great, another person to know her secret.) **_

Another gasp escaped from the brunette girl.

"Well, thats it for this iCarly, BYE." Sam announced into the camera, shutting it off in the process. She turned to her enraged friend, who was no longer looking through her purse and was now staring at her two friends.

"You guys have some explaining to do."

_**Oh god.**_

Freddie, after a good five minutes, finally spoke and said, "Well... This is going to be fun." which earned him a nice, long glare from his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>This will probably only have just a few more chapters. <strong>

**But, just remember:**

**Peace.**

**Love.**

**Seddie.**

**SLF.**


End file.
